My Immortal (EXTREMELY Sad SkyLox One-ShotSongfic)
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Adam and Ty were as happy as they could ever be, until a tragic event takes one of them away. Rated T for self-harm and character death.
**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here with a very sad one-shot/songfic that I posted on another website. I'll be posting a _Fairy Tail_ one-shot/songfic from the same website here, so keep an eye out for that! Anyways, this is a VERY sad one-shot. Trigger warnings for anyone who can't stand self-harm and character death. This is what happens when a writer listens to sad songs on repeat... Anyways, I hope you enjoi! I don't own any of the characters in this or the song. Credit to Evanescence for the song and SkyDoesMinecraft and his friends for the characters.**

 _Summary: Adam and Ty were as happy as they could ever be, until a tragic event takes one of them away. Rated T for self-harm and character death._

Adam's POV

I was laughing with Ty as we walked down the street towards my house, holding hands and leaning against each other for warmth in the cold. I smiled lovingly at my shorter, red-eyed boyfriend, unaware of a pair of bright headlights from down the street rapidly approaching us. Right as we stopped in front of my brightly decorated house, I stopped and smiled at Ty, who smiled back. I slowly got down on one knee and slowly pulled out a small black velvet box. Ty's eyes widened, but not for the reason I was hoping for; his eyes were wide because a car was veering towards us, more specifically towards me. Ty grabbed me and pushed me out of the way right as the car would've hit me. Instead, it hit my beloved Ty. The driver rolled his window down to reveal my father, smirking triumphantly at me.

"Serves you right for being a gay faggot, son! Now you'll be alone for the rest of your miserable life!" the horrible man known as my father cackled out as he drove off, snow spewing from the back tires as he drove. I knelt next to Ty, sobbing my heart out as Ty weakly looked at me, a loving smile on his beautiful, bloody face. I frantically reached for my cell phone to call an ambulance when Ty's hand was gently placed on mine. I looked at him, sobbing.

"Adam... at least I can die knowing I protected you from your monster dad one more time..." he weakly said, coughing up blood.

"Damn it, Ty! You're not gonna die! You're gonna be okay, babe! Just hang in there, please?!" I frantically said to the smiling, bloody boy before me. Ty shook his head.

"The ambulance wouldn't get here quick enough... I know I-" he started, only to be stopped by a coughing fit, blood spewing from his mouth as he coughed. Once it was over, he continued. "I know I'll be dead before they get here... at least I know you'll be safe... forever..." Ty weakly raised his hand to my cheek, cupping it as he spoke his last words: "See ya later... space... cowboy..." His beautiful crimson eyes fluttered closed as his hand slipped from my cheek, only to thump lifelessly against the ground, never to be lifted again.

"Ty? Ty?! TY?!" I shouted, tears streaming from my eyes as I checked for a pulse, only to feel nothing. I cupped my face with my hands and sobbed, right there in front of my house, in the place where I was about to propose to the love of my life, who now lies dead in front of me.

* * *

 _Time Skip to the Funeral_

* * *

Dressed in black, I stared at the lifeless form of my boyfriend in the coffin. Unable to bear the sight anymore, I ran to the bathroom, tears flowing from my eyes as I locked the wooden door behind me. Grabbing a razor blade from my pocket, I pulled back the long sleeves of my black jacket, the blade hovering inches above the exposed skin. Words from an Evanescence song sneaked into my mind as I gently put the blade against my wrist before making a slicing motion, cutting the pale skin and watching as bright red blood oozed from the new wound. Humming the introductory piano tune, I continued to make marks on my arm. As soon as words come to me, I started singing softly.

 _I'm so tired of being here..._

 _Suppressed by all my, childish fears..._

 _And if you have to leave..._

 _I wish that you would just plea,_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here..._

 _And it won't leave me alone!_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal!_

 _This pain is just too real!_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

Tears slowly poured from my eyes as I pulled back the other sleeve as well, continuing to mar my skin with the now bloody razor blade, careful to not cut the main vein.

 _When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears._

 _When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years,_

 _But you still have..._

 _All of me._

Thinking about all the wonderful times I had with Ty from the day I met him, I cried softly as I continued to slice the skin on my arms before stopping. _Maybe I can join Ty, wherever he is..._ A small smile comes to my face as I pulled out a convenient slip of paper from my pocket, pulling out a pen as I wrote my suicide note, singing the words softly as I wrote.

 _You used to captivate me_

 _By your resonating might._

 _Now I'm bound by_

 _The life you left behind._

 _Your face it haunts,_

 _My once pleasant dreams._

 _Your voice, it chased away,_

 _All the sanity in me._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal!_

 _This pain is just too real!_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

While still singing softly, I read over my note, making sure it sounded right. With a nod, I placed the note on the counter next to me before sitting on the toilet.

 _When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears._

 _When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years._

 _But you still have..._

 _All of me._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone!_

 _But, though you're still with me,_

 _I've been all alone, all alone!_

With a sigh, I grabbed the razor blade again, deciding to do it after I finish the song.

 _When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears._

 _When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years._

 _But you still have..._

 _All of me..._

 _All..._

 _Of me~_

 _All..._

 _Me~_

 _All..._

With a nod to myself, I sliced my arms at the wrist, right where a key vein was. And, with a smile on my face, one last thought entered my mind before the darkness completely overcame my vision: _I'll be there soon, Ty..._

Normal POV

Jin sighed and walked to the bathroom after the funeral service was over, looking for Adam and assuming that he ran in there to cry and be away from people. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a sight that shocked him into silence and tears: Adam, sitting on the toilet, his arms marred with cuts and blood in a pool under him, his formerly lively hazel eyes now dull and lifeless, his skin pale, a peaceful smile on his face. Seeing a piece of paper on the counter next to his body, Jin grabbed it and read what was on the paper, tears forming in his eyes.

 _Dear everyone..._

 _I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I just can't be happy without Ty by my side. So, I've decided to end it all and be with Ty for eternity. Please don't let my death prohibit any of you from still living. No matter what, you cannot try to join me and Ty. Now, I'm in a better place, so don't waste your tears on me. Keep on living and let life take you on to where you hope to be in the future! I'm happy now... I'm in a better place.  
_ _With Love,  
_ _Adam_

With tears streaming from his brown eyes, Jin turned to Adam's dead body, still trying to comprehend that his friend had killed himself and was gone forever. Unaware that he was being watched by a few people, Jin walked to the body and knelt next to him, ignoring the blood soaking into his dress pants. He hung his head, letting the tears fall.

"Adam... why..." he whispered as he raised his shaking hand to the hazel eyes that used to bring smiles to a lot of people across the world and slowly closed them. Hearing a soft sniffling from behind him, Jin turned to see Jess, Ross, John, and Alesa staring at Adam's body in shock, tears in their eyes. Silently, Jin handed the note to the group to read, turning back to the body of Adam.

Unaware to the group of crying people, two spirits were watching them with smiles on their ghostly pale faces. One of them, the taller one, turned to his shorter companion and grabbed his ghostly hand. The shorter one smiled, his crimson red eyes staring into the hazel eyes of the man in front of him.

" _Adam... now we can be together... forever... but you could've waited until your natural death to be with me, ya know._ " the crimson-eyed spirit said with a smirk. The hazel-eyed spirit, Adam, sighed.

" _I couldn't stand being without you by my side, Ty. I had to be with you. But now, we can be together... forever..._ " Adam replied with a gentle smile as the two spirits slowly faded from existence. The crimson-eyed spirit, Ty, just shook his head with a smile.

" _I love you, you weirdo._ " Ty said with a smile as they faded away completely, moving on to the next plane of existence.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you didn't cry as much as I did when I wrote this... anyways, I hope y'all enjoied this sad SkyLox one-shot and make sure to R and R and don't forget to fave me if you like my content! :D Stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


End file.
